Monkey King (DotA 2)
|-|Base= |-|Timeless Tale= |-|Rumble in the Deep= |-|Immortal Path= |-|King's Crucible= Summary For 500 years the mountain pressed down upon him, only his head free from the crushing weight of the stonewrought prison the elder gods had summoned to halt his childish rebellion. Moss grew along the lines of his exposed face, tufts of grass sprouted from his ears; his vision was framed in wildflowers reaching from the soil around his cheeks. Most thought him long dead, tormented by the gods for waging war against the heavens until naught but his legend survived. But, as the stories go, the Monkey King cannot die. So he waited. Until the gods came to offer a chance at absolution, he endured. And when they did come to name the price, Sun Wukong accepted their charge: he would accompany a young acolyte on a secret pilgrimage, protect him from demons and dangers of the road, and guide the man home in possession of a coveted relic. Do that, and humbly obey the human's commands in service to their holy mission, and Wukong would prove himself reformed. For a change, Sun Wukong fulfilled his oath to the gods with honor, and atoned for the sins of past insurrections. The acolyte, much learned in hardships, was returned to his home temple, relic in hand; and Wukong-finding himself for the first time in proper standing with any gods of consequence-was content for a short while to give up his old thirst for adventure and glory. But the Monkey King was born for mischief...and offending the gods never gets old. Having survived every encounter with the wrathful gods, the immortal Sun Wukong returns to do what he does best: cause endless Mischief. Tricky and deceptive, the Monkey King takes the shape of a tree, and lies in wait to Boundless Strike the unsuspecting with his extendable staff. He leaps nimbly from treetop to treetop, scouting the ideal location to crash down on enemies with Primal Spring. A tuft of hair—plucked from his head—scatters into the wind, transforming into legions of soldiers. Under Wukong's Command, the clone army makes certain that no foe ever leaves the field without battling the Monkey King himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Name: Sun Wukong, the Monkey King Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: More than 500 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Monkey, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Master Staff Wielder, Enhanced Senses, Size Manipulation (via Boundless Strike), Shockwave Generation and Speed Reduction (via Primal Spring), Damage Boost and Lifesteal (via Jingu Mastery), Shapeshifting (via Mischief), Hair Manipulation and Duplication (via Wukong's Command) | All previous abilities, Flight, Water Manipulation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 5), Regeneration (Low-Godly) | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Power Nullification (Retained his powers even after being purged of his heavenly powers in the Eternal Furnace), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Unknown | Unknown (Fought the Elemental Spirits but lost to them, defeated Razor) | Unknown (His power was augmented by Ember Spirit's flame) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (Kept pace with the Elemental Spirits and defeated Razor) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 10 '(Can lift and swing Jingu Bang with ease, which is a staff that weighs seventeen thousand pounds), possibly '''higher '(Endured the weight of a mountain pressed down on him) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: ''' '''Unknown | Unknown | Likely at least Unknown '(His immortality and regeneration make him almost impossible to kill) 'Stamina: Limitless (Defeated the prisoners of Dark Reef prison, endured being pressed under a mountain for 500 years and endured Ember Spirit's flame for 49 days) Range: Extended melee range with normal attacks, Jingu Bang can extend indefinitely Standard Equipment: Jingu Bang, Staff of Gun Yu Intelligence: High (He is cunning enough to trick the gods of heaven) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Monkey King bashes his opponent with the legendary Jingu Bang staff *'Boundless Strike:' Monkey King enlarges his staff and slams it against the ground, stunning enemies in a line and damaging them with a critical hit based on his attack. Has True Strike. *'Tree Dance:' Monkey King jumps to a tree and perches atop it. While perched, he gains the Primal Spring ability-a channeled leap attack. *'Primal Spring:' Monkey King springs out from his tree perch, damaging and slowing enemies in the area where he lands. Damage and slow amounts are in proportion to channel duration. *'Jingu Mastery:' Monkey King's attacks awaken the Jingu Bang's power. Upon the fourth hit on the same enemy hero, Monkey King earns four charged attacks that have bonus damage and lifesteal. *'Mischief:' Changes Monkey King's shape to deceive opponents, using the environment nearby as inspiration for the disguise. Taking damage, attacking, or using any item or ability breaks Monkey King's disguise. *'Wukong's Command:' Monkey King creates a circular formation of soldiers that spread out from his position. If Monkey King leaves the area his soldiers disperse. The soldiers have Monkey King's attack and only target heroes. Monkey King and all his soldiers receive bonus damage for the spell's duration. Key: Base | Great Sage's Reckoning (Timeless Tale, Rumble in the Deep and Immortal Path) | King's Crucible Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Demigods Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Size Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hair Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Unknown Tier